A conventional exercise bicycle is shown in FIG. 4. The exercise bicycle comprises generally a frame body A with a seat B and a pair of handles C. A vane wheel E is driven by a pair of foot pedals F via two sets of a chain and a sprocket D. The handles C are coupled to the pedals F by a pair of crank rings G and a pair of connecting links H.
This is complicated and time consuming to manufacture, and consequently the cost is relatively high. A feeling of uneven riding occurs due to the eccentric crank ring G. Therefore, a simplified exercise bicycle with a low maintenance cost is desired.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercise bicycle.